Stars
by theraincanttouchus
Summary: With how busy Seto usually is, Kisara doesn't hold much hope for celebrating Valentine's day. But you can always count on Mokuba to save the day.


Hi! So, it seems like this thing I have for missing the festivities and publishing my fics with a really big delay, it's going to be something common.

Oh well. Anyway, this was inspired by the song"Stars" by Sixx AM and I hope you like it.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want to see heaven tonight; underneath those lights you'll look so beautiful,_**

 ** _…_** ** _Do you want to be my love tonight and for all my life, it could be so wonderful."_**

"Did you know sharks have more than five senses?" Kisara asked. She was sprawled on the couch in Seto's office, going through a magazine.

The comment was random enough to make Seto stop his typing and look at her "What?"

"Sharks, they have more than five senses." Kisara held the page with a big image of a shark's jaw for him to see it "I wonder what those senses are, I wonder how it would be for us to live with them, can you even imagine?"

"No." Seto interrupted her, he knew where this was going "Kisara I'm trying to work in here so please try to avoid going through the whole planning of a novel out loud."

Kisara frowned at the page, she was annoyed by Seto's tone, but she could see how tense he was, how he'd been working since dawn. She took a deep breath, tracing the sharp teeth with her finger. She was too happy with her new bunny plot to let it go in favor of fighting "Sure." The white-haired girl took out her little notebook from her purse and started copying information.

"Valentine's day is next week." Kisara said an hour later. They'd both worked on silence for the majority of it, Kisara's notebook next to her while she looked up more facts about sharks on her phone. She still wasn't sure about the overall plot would be but she knew something would pop out at some point.

Seto's typing faltered before picking up again. "I know."

"I'm not sure of the details, but as far as I know japanese girls give boys chocolates and if they reciprocate their feelings they'll give something back on white day at some point."

"March fourteenth."

"Right. Well that's quite convenient I guess. I mean in America you'd have to give me something the same day and then that would be it. But here you got the chance of knowing what I got you and giving me something alike." Kisara flipped through her notebook "It's less stressing, but I guess it kind of kills the romance."

"The American tradition is about consumption, while here you usually make what you're giving and pay your respects by giving something back." Seto replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Are you saying you want me to make you chocolates? Because I can't see a universe where that ends well."

"We're already together; you don't have to give me anything."

Kisara stared at Seto. They'd been together for six months; they'd been friends for about a year after Kisara'd helped with the story for a new game. And in all that time Kisara could count with one hand the times where Seto had been relaxed.

"Do you want to do something that day?" Kisara asked, studying the man in front of her.

Back in America she'd been in love with Saint Valentine, it was the perfect day to show everyone you cared about how much you cared about them. It had lost its effect after a while, and suddenly it felt so hollow to buy people something on that day. But then again, she'd never had a partner on that day.

Seto sighed, running a hand through his hair "I really don't have the time for that." There was a spark of regret on his tone that had Kisara swallowing her disappointment. Maybe Valentine's day wasn't what it used to be for her, but she loved Seto and she'd hoped… Well it didn't matter now.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I actually have a deadline for the sequel of my 'Kingdom of light' series in a month and I really need to get my attention on that."

"If that's the case then why are you looking at that information about sharks?"

"It's something I do before editing. I can't edit with the whole story so fresh so I start something small, just to take my mind out of that world for a while. Then I'll edit it."

Seto nodded and that was it, they both went to their respective works.

During the next days Kisara kept debating herself between giving Seto something and not doing it.

On one hand she wanted to give him something, because Seto was a big part of her life, he was the one who encouraged her to publish her first novel, the first of her now popular series, and he'd been the first person, besides her usual betas, to read it. He's the reason why Kisara decided to stay in Japan after her contract with the network had ended and her father had died. She'd come to Japan to take care of him and the work at the network had been just something to do while she was here.

But then one of her friends had told her about Seto Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba who created the Kaibalands and seemed to be the only person in the world who understood her love for Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Kaiba Corporation were looking for help with a story for a new game and she just hadn't been able to help herself. The whole game had revolved around Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was an adventure in a kind of "How to train your dragon's" style and Kisara had fell in love with it instantly.

So, after being picked, she made stories backgrounds and helped the team making the progression smooth and organic. It had been out of sheer boldness that she'd approached Seto and talked to him. They'd been on the parking lot and it was obvious that he was in a hurry, but Kisara had still decided to go there and present herself with as much confidence as she could muster.

"What do you want?" Had been the first words Seto said to her.

"A duel." Kisara had said smoothly. Living with a soldier as a father and a businesswoman as a mother had taught her how to pretend confidence.

"I don't have time for rookies." Seto had said, turning around. He hadn't even turned to see her properly.

"Seto Kaiba, my name's Kisara Asakawa, I am on the top ten duelist of this world and I will not allow you to call me a rookie." She'd crossed her arms across her chest, frowning at him. She'd been insulted to say the least, but more than all, she'd been eager to see Blue Eyes White Dragon in the flesh. Well, sort of. "I apologize for the unexpected request, but I refuse to leave this country without dueling against you."

Seto stood there, analyzing her face, the look in her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow in the roof at eight pm." he'd said, before leaving.

 _Asshole_ , was the first real opinion Kisara made of her, now, boyfriend. She chuckled at that.

The duel had been so fun, and seeing Blue Eyes in the night sky, that had been Kisara's biggest inspiration for her second book. She'd fallen in love with it so fast and hard, it was like the wind had been knocked out of her. And then the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon had appeared and Kisara'd forgotten how to breathe. It was that mesmerizing, even nowadays she found herself losing her breath at the imposing dragon.

"You hold to your rank." Seto had commented after the duel. It had been two hours since they'd gone to the roof and Kisara still couldn't believe how much time had passed. It'd felt like mere minutes.

'So do you' she'd thought of saying "Wow" was what had come out "That was… wow. I mean the whole duel was awesome but Blue Eyes, how does it feel to know it wields your sword? That it's Blue Eyes in front of you ready to destroy your opponent at your command?" Kisara had eagerly asked.

Seto had looked taken aback before a smile that hadn't been like the one he gave in ads or during announcements, had broken into his face. It was small but warm and inviting.

And that had been the start of their friendship, which then, thanks to a lot of Mokuba's help, had turned into something else.

And Kisara loved him, loved him so thoroughly, so deeply, and she wanted more than anything in the world to give him something special.

On the other hand, there was the fact that she didn't want to pressure him into giving her something back, especially with how busy he usually was. Also, she had no idea as to what should she give him.

'More time to work in peace would be a great present since I can't seem to ever shut up' Kisara told to herself, burying her face on her pillow. She casted a glance to her bedside table, her laptop staring back at her Kisara heaved a sigh before getting up to try to get some work done before her publisher tries to kill her.

After almost a week of sleepless night, Kisara decided to try, with a lot of help from YouTube tutorials, and made Seto some Blue Eyes' chocolates. It hadn't been as hard as Kisara'd previously thought, she bought the mold and stirred* the second bag of white chocolate, the first one had fell victim of Kisara not knowing how to melt it.

It was okay if Seto didn't give her anything, Kisara thought. She was doing this because she loved him, whether he gave him something back or not. Besides, being japanese, he'd surely not give her something right now and wait until White day, so who cared.

With that in mind Kisara went into the elevator at seven pm, since according to Seto he'd have a meeting until then, and pressed the second to last button, the one that would take her to Seto's office.

Seto rubbed his eyes. It was well past eleven, not the worst time he'd gotten out of his office, when he finished his work, but still late.

He made a mental list of what he'd have to take care tomorrow, along with a list of what changes he'd have to do to his deck for his next duel. There was a small voice in the back of his head reminding him of Kisara's words "Valentine's day is next week." Yes, he was perfectly aware of that, as much as he was aware of the fact he really didn't have time for romantic escapades, which was why Kisara usually went to his office. And yet, he really wanted to do something for her, because Kisara was amazing. She was smart, she was funny, she was so weird sometimes, she was a great duelist; that much he'd realized after their first duel. And, more important, he loved her.

Seto's cell phone chirped from his pocket, taking him out of his thoughts, he glanced to see a text from Kisara " _Please tell me you're already out of the office, if you're not I'll go get you out myself_ " Seto smiled to himself " _I'm on my way to the manor_ ". He scrolled through their conversations once he settled on the limo.

" _Have you eaten today? I made rice balls without burning the kitchen :D, if you want to try them." "It's okay, I can go to see you to your office." "Don't worry about Mokuba, I'll go pick him up from his friend's party." "Good luck with your meeting :)" "I just bought the best dress ever, are you on the manor or the tower? I need you to see it." "Be careful." "It's late, go to sleep." "I miss you, but I'll be back in Japan in a few days." "I love you."_ Were some of the most usual text she sent him.

Seto sighed, running a hand through his hair. Kisara loved him, that much he was sure of. She loved him so thoroughly, she'd actually stayed in Japan just for him, and she was always so caring and kind to him.

When he arrived to the manor, Seto was surprised to find Mokuba in the living room, waiting for him.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." Seto said, hanging his trench coat.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Kisara." Mokuba made a gesture for him to seat on the loveseat in front of the teen.

"What about her?"

"Seto, I know you, probably better than you know yourself, and I can see how much you love her." Mokuba smiled, happy for his brother "But, since I know you so well, I also know that you're thinking about skipping Valentine's day, am I right?"

"Mokuba, I don't have the time for that right now."

Mokuba looked at him straight in the eye "I remember when you got appendicitis; Kisara was in the middle of a book sign, and she left as soon as the signing was over. She didn't go to the party with the editors, she didn't hung there to meet whatever his name was, you know that writer she's so obsessed with. She ran into the waiting room sweating, her heels on her hand, and she didn't leave my side until the doctors told us you were stable. And she didn't leave yours until you got out. She's always made time for you, Seto. Because she loves you."

Seto frowned, he knew that already "Are you suggesting I don't care about her?"

"Not in the slightest, but there's only so much a person can give without getting anything back, brother. And it won't be today, it probably won't be this year, but if you keep doing next to no effort to show her how much you care about her, you're going to lose her. Is that what you want, Seto?"

Seto stared at the teen in front of him. When had his little brother grown up so much? "No, you know I don't want that." He answered truthfully.

Mokuba grinned "Then I have an idea." And it was that playful grin that promised mischiefs, what reminded Seto that, no matter how much he grew up, Mokuba was still his little brother.

The moment Kisara arrived to Seto's office she was greeted by Isono.

"Miss Kisara." the man bowed.

"Isono, where's Seto? Is everything alright?"

The man smiled "Yes, everything is fine, but I was told to give you this and redirect you to the roof." He gave Kisara a blue coat.

Kisara took it, too puzzled to even try to guess what was going on. "...Okay, and I suppose you're not going to tell me what's going on, right?" Isono nodded. Kisara smiled at the man before going back into the elevator and pressing the last button.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Seto?" She wondered aloud.

When the doors of the elevator opened Kisara found herself in front of a table, wine and cakes sat on it, a soft melody coming through speakers surrounding her.

"You'll freeze if you don't put that on." Seto's voice got her out of her stupor.

"Seto, what's this?" Kisara whispered, as if talking to loud would break the illusion this had to be.

Seto didn't reply, he just circled her, taking the coat off her hands and sliding it on her. He stood behind her after he was done.

"Happy Valentine's day." He muttered in english, mindful of Kisara's confused head.

Seto kissed the top of her head when he heard the first sob.

"You… Oh my God… I." Kisara turned in his arms, eyes shining with unshed tears "Seto." She kissed him, slow and careful. She knew Seto could feel the wetness of her tears on his face. She didn't care. She hadn't expected Seto to even remember about today and yet she'd been hopeful. "I loved you." Kisara repeated as a mantra between their kisses.

"I love you, too."

Kisara couldn't stop the new flood of tears. She could count with one hand the number of times Seto had told her that, and she'd still have fingers to spare. It was just something he didn't do.

"This is where I fell in love with you." Kisara said after a while. They were sitting at the table, eating the soft cakes that it held.

Seto mimicked her smile He looked around, remembering their first duel. He had never really given that much thought, never really had the time to do so, but now that Kisara mentioned it… "I think, I, too fell in love with you that day."

Kisara beamed at him "Happy Valentine's day, Seto."

"Happy Valentine's day, Kisara."

* * *

So, What do you think?

I'm still working in those AU I've been talking about and now I just have to choose which one should I publish first, bc on one hand the first two need a lot of editing but one the other hand the other two aren't even 25% done.

Oh well, I hope you have a nice day.

Thanks for reading.

Bye


End file.
